Crime
by Z0r0ark
Summary: Rated T for blood and gore. This story is about two of me and my friend Miscombob's OCs. The main character is Zoroark, a criminal who changes and becomes a hero. The other main character is Torchic, the trustworthy friend who is always by Zoroark's side.
1. Chapter 1

"Freeze! Hands up!" It was a rainy night, and Officer Zangoose was finally face to face with the notorious criminal, Zoroark. Zoroark turned around and smiled. "Officer! You finally found me. It's about time." Zangoose was surprised, and stuttered, "W-what do you mean?" Zoroark held his chin high and replied, "I know you've been on my trail for quite some time. You almost caught me several times. But, I managed to escape your detection." Zoroark took a step toward Officer Zangoose. "And I know you won't say that you saw me tonight." Zangoose was very scared. "D-don't move! I-i'll attack!" Zangoose held up his claws defensively. "Oh, that won't work, officer." Zoroark had an evil grin on his face. "Bye-bye." he said evilly. Then, he lunged at Zangoose, and Zangoose braced himself. Zoroark slashed at Zangoose with lightning speed. With each powerful slash of Zoroark's deadly claws, blood stained Officer Zangoose's fur. Zoroark struck powerfully one more time, then kicked Zangoose in the head, and he crumpled.  
Zangoose slowly got up, and coughed up some blood. "Heh heh heh..." Zangoose rasped. "I'm not done yet." Zoroark grinned his evil grin, and said, "Oh, I think you are." Then, he ran at Zangoose, full speed, dug in his claws, and ripped through Zangoose's body. Zangoose's eyes glazed over, and he crumpled on the cold, wet ground. And Zoroark, with Zangoose's blood on his hands, walked away with an honest-to-God smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 months since Zoroark had killed Zangoose. He had been laying low lately, and he decided it was time to strike again. There was a Pokémon Center nearby that he was planning on robbing. "Ahh... It's good to be back." he breathed. He used his Illusion techniques to turn into a human and walk into the Pokémon Center without being noticed. He walked up to Nurse Joy and prepared a fake Pokéball.  
"Hi, could you heal my Pokémon, please?" Zoroark said politely. Nurse Joy smiled and reached for the fake Pokéball. When she did, Zoroark broke her wrist and took her wallet and some expensive-looking medicine, and ran out the door. He heard sirens, and he knew the police had seen him. "Heh heh heh... I'll shake 'em." he said. Then, he turned around and punched a police car straight on the hood, and it flipped over his head. The police officers saw this, and got out of their cars. There were four of them, five, counting the injured one. One was a Machoke, another was a Blaziken, and the other two were Lucario and Gallade. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" They all held up their badges. "We are here to avenge the death of one of our chief officers, Zangoose!" Gallade said. Then, lightning quick, while still in human form, Zoroark unsheathed a claw and slashed all of their badges in half, quickly sheathing the claw again. The officers were confused. "Huh? How did he do that?!" the Lucario asked. Zoroark was getting bored with this, so he answered, "Because of reasons, now prepare to die." He did not want to revert back to his original form with all of these people around, as his rare color would give him away. Officer Gallade started to ask, "Wha-" but he already had Zoroark's claws through his chest. His blue uniform turned crimson as Zoroark pulled his claw out of Gallade's chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. Zoroark grinned his evil grin and said, "See, that's what happens when you mess with Zoroark. People die." Then, he turned back into himself, to the remaining officers' horror. "It's Zoroark! Get h-" Blaziken was stopped in mid-sentence as Zoroark had slit his throat with lightning speed. He was on the ground, struggling for air when Zoroark brutally kicked him in the head. Blaziken coughed up blood and laid still. The two officers that were still alive tried to run, but they were not faster than Zoroark. He warped in front of them and said evilly, "Going somewhere?" The two officers looked in horror at Zoroark. Then, he grabbed both officer's heads and slammed them into the ground with incredible strength. They both got up, and tried to attack Zoroark. "Ah ah ah..." he said. "Play nice!" He then threw both of them against a wall, then lunged for the kill. His claws found their mark, and hit Machoke and Lucario in their necks. It was a bloody battlefield indeed, but Zoroark got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoroark was in an alley, waiting for his prey. His prey was a Pikachu. A famous Pikachu, mind you, who owned a bestselling video game franchise. Zoroark had seen him on the street and seized the opportunity. Then, he saw his prey. When he passed by the alley, he covered his mouth and pulled him into the alley. "Mr. Miyamoto, I am a BIG fan of your work." Zoroark said with his signature evil grin. The Pikachu's eyes widened as Zoroark unsheathed his claws. He raised his paw to strike, when an old, raspy voice said "Stop." Zoroark looked over at the cloaked Pokémon who was addressing him. "Talkin' to ME?" said Zoroark. The old Pokémon then spoke again. "Zoroark. You must change your ways. One day, you will be like I was." Zoroark looked puzzled. Mr. Miyamoto had managed to run away. "I have NO idea who you are." He approached the hooded Pokémon. "But what I do know," he said evilly. "Is that you are about to die." Zoroark lunged at the Pokémon, but it just stepped aside, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him. Zoroark was bewildered by this Pokémon's strength. "Wha...? How? How in the world did he do that?" The Pokémon disappeared into the shadows. As it did, it said, "Change your ways, Zoroark..."


	4. Chapter 4

Torchic was living her usual life. Doing chores for her mother, Blaziken, eating, and playing in the fields. She had just finished washing the dishes, and wanted to go play in the field. She said goodbye to her mother, and then ran toward the fields, feeling the wind ruffle in her feathers. Oh, how she loved that feeling. No problems in the world. She was going to go climb her favorite tree when she saw a dark figure sitting under it. She slowly approached to find a shiny Zoroark sitting there. She thought to herself, "Wow! A shiny Pokémon! What luck!" She approached Zoroark, not recognizing him from the wanted posters all over town. "Hi, mister!" Zoroark whipped his head around to look at Torchic. "What's your name?" Torchic asked sweetly. Zoroark raised an eyebrow at this. "Zoroark..." he said hesitantly. "Nice to meet you, Zoroark. I'm Torchic." she said happily. Zoroark turned to Torchic and replied, "Nice to meet you too..." This Pokémon didn't seem to know who he was. Zoroark wanted to keep it that way. She also seemed to really like him. "I might have to pull back on crime for now..." thought Zoroark. The two Pokémon just sat there under the tree for a while, then Zoroark got up, and said, "Well, I guess i'd better go. See you." Torchic got up after him, and said, "Wait!" Zoroark turned around. "Hm?" "Do you want to spend the night at my house?" Torchic asked, smiling. Zoroark hesitated. How did she know that he didn't have a real home? Then he replied, "Sure." Torchic said happily, "Yay! It's this way!" then ran excitedly back home, with Zoroark following.


	5. Chapter 5

When Torchic and Zoroark got home, Torchic opened the door for Zoroark, despite her smaller size. Torchic's mother, Blaziken, greeted him and Torchic without looking up from the dinner she was cooking. "Hello, dear, I see you've brought a friend. Dinner is almost ready, show your guest to the table." Torchic pulled out a chair for Zoroark, and he hesitantly sat down. "Oh, man! Her mom! What if she recognizes me? Oh, man, what to do..." he thought frantically. At that moment, the timer on the stove rang. "Stew is ready!" Blaziken said, pouring it into three bowls. Blaziken turned around to serve them, and almost dropped the bowls. She did not freak out, but she narrowed her eyes at Zoroark. "Torchic," she asked, "Where did you find him?" Torchic replied, "Under a tree in the field, why?" Blaziken set down Torchic and Zoroark's bowls, then set hers down next to Torchic. They all started to eat their stew, all the while Blaziken was staring straight into Zoroark's soul. Zoroark said to break the silence, "This stew is really good, Mrs. Blaziken." Blaziken replied, "Thank you." still suspicious of Zoroark. Torchic and Zoroark had finished their dinner, so Torchic said, rather hastily, "Oh man, i'm tired, that stew was really good, mom! Let's go Zoroark." Torchic dragged Zoroark up to her room and shut the door. "Man... I wonder why Mom was looking at you like that?" Torchic said, puzzled. Zoroark stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah, I wonder..." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So..." said Torchic awkwardly, "Where do you want to sleep?" Zoroark looked around the room, and decided, "I'll sleep on the floor." Torchic raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure? I could get an air matress, or you could sleep on the..." Zoroark had already laid on the floor and his eyes were closed. "Okay then." Torchic breathed. Then, she hopped into bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoroark woke up last the next morning. Torchic and her mother were already up, eating breakfast. However, their voices sounded worried. "Honey, did you see Dad come home last night? I'm starting to get worried." Blaziken said to her daughter. "No, I haven't... I hope he's okay..." Torchic said worriedly. Zoroark thought for a moment, and then realized. "Oh my gosh... That cop I killed the yesterday... That was..." Zoroark made a small gagging noise, and Torchic heard him. "Zoroark! Breakfast is ready." Her voice sounded like she was hiding her worry. "Uhh... Thanks, Mrs. Blaziken..." Blaziken handed Zoroark a plate of pancakes and some syrup. Normally, Zoroark would have ate those pancakes like a starving animal, but now ge just picked at them. Torchic noticed this, and said, "What's wrong, Zoroark?" Zoroark looked up at Torchic, and they made eye contact. Zoroark couldn't stand it. He got up from his chair and said, "Sorry, guys, I have to go now. Important business." Before Torchic could object, Zoroark was out the door. "I wonder what that was about." said Torchic.  
Zoroark was freaking out. "Oh my gosh... I can't believe it... That was her dad... Oh gosh... Oh gosh..." He could not believe his ears. "How can I fix this... I can't! I KILLED her DAD! Oh no... Oh no... When she finds out... Ohhh noooo..." He was literally pacing in a small cave he had found. Maybe I do have to change my ways, so she'll forgive me... NO. Never. Gosh, but how else? I couldn't kill them... Maybe..." Then, Zoroark sat there for the rest of the morning, pondering his decision.


End file.
